Chacha's Falling Sky
by Melpomene melancholica
Summary: Chacha was walking one day when suddenly an acorn fell on her head... Yes... It's a parody of Chicken Licken involving Chacha and a few others.


_Ramblings and Warnings_: I was searching for a certain fic notebook containing certain ideas I previously outlined for a fic. Being unable to find it in all the usual places, I had to search for it among the older notebooks stashed in one of the messier corners of my room. I still didn't find the notebook but I found a couple of fics I wrote last year. Okay, I thought. Why not post it? I mean… ^^; So here is one of them. The only defense I can offer this thing is that it was one hot boring summer last year I could very well have been delirious. -.-; And… I'll take it down next week or something. ^^V

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cha Cha's Falling Sky**

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a chicken witch named Cha-cha. Although she's been raised and taught magic by the land's greatest sorcerer Serabie, she's a little short on I.Q.

One day, while she was walking in the palace gardens, an acorn fell from a tree and hit Chicky Cha-cha on the head. Rubbing the swollen bump forming on her head, she wondered about what could cause such a thing. And again she put on the thinking cap the wrong way.

"Oh no," she gasped in alarm, her brown eyes widening to a perfect circle. "The sky must be falling down!"      

So she ran off to tell the king.

"Hey, have you seen my father?" she asked the courtier she met. "Or my mother? Or grandfather?"

"I'm sorry, little princess," he said. "But not since early this morning."

"All of them?"

"I'm afraid so."

Chicky Cha-cha started to panic. In her desperation, she wrung her hand.

"I know," she said. "I'll go get teacher Serabie."

Smiling to herself, she summoned her broom. Then suddenly, her face fell.

"Wait a minute!" she said. "Teacher Serabie's on his honeymoon with Miss Dorothy. How do I find him?"

Finally giving up on her broom, she resorted to her last card: magic.

"Take me to where teacher Serabie is!"

Um, did I mention she's also a little short on her sorcery skills? Anyway, having spoken her spell, Cha-cha felt herself being sucked into a vortex. A little later, she fell out of the hole and into a totally different place. To be more precise, she landed on somebody.

"HELP!" screamed a female voice. "Tamahome, save me!"

In turn, Chacha screamed, too. "Eeeek!"

Finally, disentangling herself from the shrieking mass of arms and legs, Chacha found herself looking straight into greenish brown eyes round with fear.

Chacha sighed in relief. It was only a girl, a teenage girl, probably. Her brown hair was twisted into two buns at each side of her temple and tied with ribbons. She's wearing some sort of uniform, also brown in color, in form of a long sleeved blazer and short skirt.

"Oh, it's a hen!" exclaimed Chacha. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Yuki Miaka," said the hen (Chacha said it's a hen, so it's a hen, okay?). "Did you get sucked into a book, too?"

"Huh?" Chacha looked adorably baffled. "Uh, no. I'm a witch. A lousy one. I'm trying to find my teacher Serabie 'coz the sky is falling down and he's got to stop it!"

"Oh no!" said Miaka in horror. "If only we could find the sacred jewels and call up Suzaku maybe he could stop it! What do we do?"

"I'm going to where teacher Serabie is."

"Then I'll go with you! Somebody's chasing me anyway."

"Ok."

And so Chicky Chacha and Henny Miaka hurried on to tell Mr. Serabie the sky is falling down. 

Again, Chacha's magic apparently failed them for they found themselves in front of an old dojo where a rooster (head) sat, nibbling on a fish bone.

"Excuse me," said Chacha cautiously. "Have you seen teacher Serabie?"

The rooster head eyed her from head to foot. "Never heard of him. Sorry kid."

"He's the greatest magician in the land. He's got green eyes and green hair and he's the only one who can stop the sky from falling!"

The rooster head jumped up. "The sky? Falling?!"

"Yes. I gotta go now. Thanks anyway."

"Shit!" cursed the cock. "Even Kenshin can't do anything about that (and even he can't be bothered right now. Ehem). I'll go with you to this Serabie guy."

"If you like."

"By the way, the name's Sagara Sanosuke. They call me the cock."

So Chicky Chacha, henny Miaka, and Cocky Sano hurried on to tell Serabie that the sky was falling down.

Next, they appeared on an empty hall of what seemed to be a huge palace. One of the giant doorways swung open and revealed the chaos and pandemonium inside the room. A blue haired girl dawdled out looking peeved and irritated.

"I don't care how busy he is! His behavior is very annoying," she raved. "Koenma-sama I hate you! I want to leave." Her pink eyes widened in agony. "But I can't! I'll be out the door this minute if only I didn't-"

"Excuse me..." said Chacha hesitantly. "You seem really mad but..."

The duck doesn't seem to hear her. "Aurghhh! What does he think I am, a robot? I only have to arms and legs. I'm not like him. I can't work-"

"Um, miss?" said Miaka. "Can you tell us where-"

"24/7 non stop." Sniffle. "And the worse thing is, he always manages to hurt my feelings when he's up to the neck with his work. And I just can't be professorally- professionally whatever ethical because I-"

"Lady!" yelled Sano. "Shut up for a moment, will you?"

The duck jumped a mile-high. When she landed, she blinked in surprise and gave a nervous laugh.

"You all heard that, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh," said Chacha. 

"Aurghhh!" she kneels before them. "Please promise not to tell Koenma-sama or anybody else. Please, pretty please."

"Relax lady," said Sano. "We're outsiders, anyway."

The girl blinked again. Then she panicked. "That's right. What are you doing here?! Security! Alert! Inva-"

"Quiet!!!"

She shut up.        

"Um..." started Chacha. "Have you seen teacher Serabie? He has green hair and green eyes."

"No," squeaked the girl. "My name's Botan, not Serabie. And Koenma's hair is brown and his eyes hazel."

"My Tamahome has green hair," said Miaka.

"But is your Tamhome an insensitive workaholic?"

"Workaholic no. But insensitive, yes." Sniff.

"I hate men." Sneeze, sniffle.

"Amen to that," said Miaka.

"You guys give me a break," said Sano. "I've enough of hearing 'bout other people's lousy love life. I've been hearing it all morning from my friend who doesn't have enough balls to propose to the girl he wants. Che. To think he's Japan's greatest swordsman makes me even more sick." He turns to Chacha. "What about you, kid? Don't tell me you've got a boyfriend who does something too much or whatever?"

"Uh, no," replied Chacha innocently. "I just want to find teacher Serabie to stop the sky from falling."

"The sky is falling?!" screeched Botan. "Oh no! But Koenma-sama has too much work to do. He won't be able to get to it on time." Suddenly she brightened. "I know! I'll go with you to find that Serabie guy. And I'll prove to all Reikai I'm not some useless moron." She stuck her tongue out at the closed portals.

So Chicky Chacha, Henny Miaka, Cocky Sano and Ducky Botan hurried on to tell Teacher Serabie that the sky was falling down.

Again, Chacha used her magic.

"Oh no," she groaned. "We're back where we started."

"Hey there's a green headed drake," said Miaka. "Is that your teacher Serabie?"

"No," replied Chacha. "That's LEA!!!"

"CHACHA!" the drake squawked back. "Where are you guys going in such a hurry? And who are they anyway?"

"We're all going to see teacher Serabie and tell him that the sky is falling down."

"Great! I'll go with you."

"Really? That's so cool!"

So Chicky Chacha, Henny Miaka, Cocky Sano, Ducky Botan and Drakey Lea hurried on to tell Teacher Serabie that the sky was falling down.

"Tokyo!" Botan and Miaka suddenly said together.

"This isn't Tokyo," said Sanosuke. He looked around the city, on the gray asphalt and the gray buildings and the gray skies. "It too… gray."

"Kuwabara!" Botan suddenly said. 

He with the ugly face, orange hair and blue uniform turned towards them.

"Botan," he said. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to see teacher Serabie to tell him the sky is falling!" said Chacha. "Will you help us, Mr. Goose?"

With his lumbering frame and elongated neck, he certainly was a goose.

"No fear, the great Kuwabara is here!"

"Oh boy," muttered Botan.

So Chicky Chacha, Henny Miaka, Cocky Sano, Ducky Botan, Drakey Lea and Goosey Kuwabara hurried on to tell Teacher Serabie that the sky was falling down.

This time, Chacha's magic brought them to a schoolyard. A turkey in midnight blue was bawling at the top of his voice.

"RECCA!!!" he yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"What's that?" asked Miaka in a whisper.

"Is that an oni of some different breed?" said Botan.

"Sumo?" said Sano.

"It's one hell of an ugly face," exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Look who's talking."

"Do you think he's the one who made the sky fall?" asked Lea.

"Looks too stupid to me."

"Maybe he knows where my teacher Serabie is," said Chacha.

Without warning, she ran up the turkey asking for her teacher. The others followed her, calling her name.

"Look, kid," said the turkey, the tuff of hair on his bald head standing up. "Get lost before you get hurt."

"Hey, you're very rude!" said Miaka.

"We just want to know if you have seen my teacher Serabie."

"Go to the faculty room," answered the turkey grumpily. "Lot's of teachers in there. Right now, I wanna get ready to fight Recca."

"Please sir. We don't really have much time to spare 'cause the sky is falling and-"

"WHAT?! The sky is falling?! Oh no! My Fuuko… She might get crushed! You say this Serabie can stop it?"

"Uh-huh," said Chacha. "He's powerful and smarter than any of us."

"And he has the biggest head," added Lea.

"Well, he's not here!" said the turkey.

"Who are you anyway, turkey?" asked Sano.

"Ishijima Domon!" he said. "How do we search for him?"

"My magic doesn't seem to work!" wailed Chacha.

"Why don't you use your broom, Cha cha?" asked Lea.

"Great!" Frowns. "But what about the others?"

"I have my oar," said Botan. "But I don't think the others have one."

"Can we all fit?" said Lea.

"I am NOT riding one of those," declared Sano fiercely.

And that settled the argument.

So Chicky Chacha, Henny Miaka, Cocky Sano, Ducky Botan, Drakey Lea, Goosey Kuwabara and Turkey Domon hurried on to tell Teacher Serabie that the sky was falling down.

This time, they appeared on the edge of a dark forest. An eerie, almost greenish moon hung in the starless night and long wraith-like shadows stretched on the clearing before them.

Kuwabara froze in his tracks, his face turning an unmistakable blue.

"Spirits," he hissed. "Spirits everywhere… Some of them strong… Soo strong…"

"M-m-makai…" cringed Botan. "W-we're all gonna d-die!"

"This stinks," snorted Sano. "Let's just get out of here."

"Amen to that," said Miaka. "Besides, I'm getting hungry."

"Actually, I haven't eaten yet." His stomach agreed heartily.

"I'm hungry, too!" declared Lea.

"And me!" said Cha cha. "But we gotta find teacher Serabie first." Suddenly, she brightened. "I know! We can find teacher Serabie first then we can ask him to cook for us."

"You sure he cooks _edible_ food?" asked Sano suspiciously.

"Yeah! He cooks GREAT food!" said Lea.

"But we got to find him first," said Domon.

"Oh, right," said Cha cha glumly.

Right then, a voice spoke from behind them.

"I might be able to help you," said a voice behind them.

There stood a fox with five tails and long silver hair. 

"That's funny," said Sano, pecking on the ground nonchalantly. "I didn't hear him coming."

"Are you an enemy?" asked Domon. "I can take on you by myself."

"Oh no," said the fox in a silvery voice. "I'm here to help you lost souls."

"It's Kurama," said Botan sighing in relief. 

"Yeah," said Kuwabara. "In his kitsune form."

"But is it safe?" Botan shivered. "I mean, Koenma-sama never really told us whether or not Youkai Kurama fed on Ningens…"

"Kurama? No way! It's safe definitely. How can you say that, airhead?"

"Well?" said Chacha expectantly. "Do you know where teacher Serabie is?"

"Yes," said Kurama. "I'll show him to you. Just follow me!"

So Chicky Chacha, Henny Miaka, Cocky Sano, Ducky Botan, Drakey Lea, Goosey Kuwabara and Turkey Domon followed Kurama the kitsune. The fox led them straight to his den where a gang of robbers happily anticipated a good meal from their leader. And so the merry little youkai band did have their little feast and Chicky Chacha never found her teacher Serabie to tell him that the sky was falling down.

**KNOWLEDGE IS POWER**

(silhouette of Shishio laughing maniacally saying, "The smart shall live and the idiots will perish! Bwahahaha!!!)

mon 23:21:44 041601

end

Disclaimers:

Chacha, Serabie, Dorothy and Lea are from Akazukin Chacha, properties of their creator and the rest of the rabble.

Sagara Sanosuke, Kenshin and Shishio of Rurouni Kenshin are the properties of Nobihiro Watsuki, etc.

Reikai, Makai, Botan, Kuwabara, Koenma and Kurama of Yu Yu Hakusho are properties of Yoshihiro Toagashi, RTV, Studio Pierrot, Shounen Jump and Shuissha.

Miaka, Tamahome, Suzaku of Fushigi Yuugi are properties of Watase Yuu, etc.

Domon, Recca, Fuuko of Rekka no Honou are properties of Studio Pierrot, Anzai Nobuyuki etc.

Anyway, I have no excuses again. It was Easter, summer vacation, no classes, and I was really bored. Ever since the year started, I've been writing weird stuff (not that the ones I wrote earlier were any better). Who knows? It might be A.I.D.S = **A**cquired **I**nsanity **D**ue to **S**tudying. Oh well.

Oh, stupid me! Before I forget, Chicken Licken isn't mine either. I don't know who really wrote it first but the version I referred to here (more like butchered…) is from Lady Bird Books LTD, retold by Vera Sortgate and illustrated by Petula Stone.


End file.
